Just Picture It
by anamaric17
Summary: My first Ichabbie Fic...enjoy I hope!


Just Picture It

She let her warm brown eyes close again as the sunlight peaked through the blinds. She was warm, comfortable, and didn't have to go in to see Irving or any of the other cops today.

"We should at least get up for breakfast."

"Mmmm...don't want to."

She rolled onto her side to face her partner properly as he smiled up at her. She placed a palm against his cheek letting the sensation of his beard on her tender skin wash over her. Leaning in for a kiss, Abigail Mills inhaled deeply through her nose as the man below her deepened the kiss.

"You are so beautiful." she whispered, her lips to his cheek, his neck, and collarbone.

"It is you, my dear Abbie, that is truly something beautiful." He mumbled finding it hard to focus as she swirled her tongue over his shoulder. Abbie found his adam's apple and suckled gently applying enough pressure to leave teeth marks and loving that slight hiss he let out.

"Just picture it Crane, you get to have me any way you want today. No one to interrupt us." She sat sitting up with her elbows on either side of his head. He ran a hand through her hair and down to her left side before sitting up for another kiss.

"Any way? Do you truly mean that Abbie?" He asked a bit hesitant in his voice. They were eye to eye now looking very intensely at each other. The desire, and affection , and love beaming off of one and then the other.

"What did you have in mind?" She whispered biting her bottom lip and moving her lustious lips to kiss the back of his hand that had found its way to the side of her face.

Ichabod smirked before kissing her hard enough that she let out a surprised squeak. The lieutenant found herself on her stomach, legs spread, and Crane licking her lower back.

"Oh! Ichabod, shit!" She said in a fierce whisper as she stuffed the corner of the pillow they were sharing into her mouth. In all the months that they had been together as a proper couple, she never thought he was into more than missionary. Beside the occasion oral sex they had she had never pushed him on it.

"Are you ok like this? Abbie?" He asked as he ran a finger down her bottom spreading the cheeks and kissing the top of one. She shook under him but managed to nod that she was ok with this.

Ichabod made a sound deep in his throat, before he licked her crack and let her warmth engulf him before plunging his tongue in her ass.

"C-c-crane!" she managed to gasp out as her legs spread further on their own. His wide hands held her open. She was soaking into the bedspread. Her body started sweating fiercely as she waited for his next move.

"May I enter, Abbie?" He said as he moved up a little to return to kissing her back. She answered by grabbing his thigh trying to get the man to move closer.

"Please! Please Ichabod. I need you." She said and let out a hiss as his length entered her ass. He went oh so very slowly like he was afraid to break her. Abigail had sex like this only once before. However, that man was a bastard who had no patience. This time though with Crane, being so gentle and letting her body adjust to his own, it felt good.

"You comfortable? Should I move or wait a bit longer my queen?" Ichabod rasped in her ear licking the shell of it and making her body more tense.

"Y-you can move...oh crane! I feel so full." She said turning her head as they shared eye contact.

"I heard that is normal reaction my dear, but if it's too much I can stop and-"

"No. Don't stop please...keep going."

Ichabod kissed her neck. She bit her lip, as he pulled out just as slow before pushing back in and hearing her scream a little. They eventually found a rhythm. The sweat between them making the bed wet. Abbie pushed her hair to one side, and Ichabod took the opportunity to latch on as he sucked and sucked heightening her pleasure. Her brown eyes went wide, one letting a single tear slip out as she gripped the bed. She moaned long and loud as her body reached its peak.

"Mmmmm...Ica-" She tried to say before giving up and slumping like a ragdoll under him. She was so tired and exhausted but apparently he was not finished with her. Crane slowed down to a pace she really hated. She hated it because she knew he was doing it to stop his climax while building her up to another one.

"I love you, Abigail. I love you so much." He whispered to her over and over as he pulled her until she was on her knees and sitting in his lap. She let out another moan as one of his hands, with those incredibly long and pale fingers, found her soaking wet entrance and he entered her that way too.

She jumped in his arms letting her eyes squeeze shut. One of her hands wrapping tightly around his neck, hoping she didn't leave any bruises. She had never been so turned on in her life. The way his breath ghosted along side her neck, the sweat between their bodies, the slap of her thighs against his own, and the feel of his hips driving her own was amazing.

"That's it Abbie. Let go. Sing for me treasure." He whispered biting her shoulder lightly. She forced the happy tears that she was holding back to stay under the surface. Crane eventually got faster, being able to go deeper this way, and his fingers keeping pace with his cock that was buried in her ass.

"Ah...Abbie! Abbie may I-"

"Yes! Oh god Crane...Yes! Do it!" She cut him off as she reached her second climax just as he reached his first. Ichabod kissed her shoulder as he let his seed rush, hot and white and wet, in her ass. They collapsed in a tangle on the bed, both panting and Abigail too exhausted to move.

She wanted to ask him why he always felt the need to ask to come, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead she kissed him deeply before resting her head against his chest.

"I love you Ichabod. My beautiful Ichabod. I'll always love you. " She whispered.

"Now that my sweet Abigail, I can picture." He said making her laugh before she slipped off back to sleep along with her soldier's arms around her.


End file.
